bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 5: Bad Boys
I walked through the hallways, followed closely by my crew. Yeah I guess after that little fight with the Greasers now people knew to not mess with us. Many people knew already. Seeing as I had a scar on my face, as well as the scars all over my right hand and the one on my left. That might have been a hint. I was slightly troubled by Peanut's attack on us. I knew he was mad at me because of that little altercation we had some time before the fight but I didn't know he was that mad. But hey that Malcolm guy was pretty cool. Good fighter too. I rubbed my head where the beer bottle had hit it earlier. Like my dad had always said, I had been blessed with a hard head. While cruising through the hallways though we ran into someone unpleasant. It was my enemy and rival since Kindergarten, Duane Phelps. He was bullying a little kid, which was a typical Duane-ish thing to do. I scowled. As if he felt my angered presence, he turned around. "Well well well." He drawled, smirking. I scowled even more intently at him and I could swear my already wild hair felt like it was prickling up with anger. He smirked at me again but someone who was observant could feel the tension growing. My hands balled up into fists. He pushed the little kid, who slipped and fell on the ground before he scrambled to his feet and fled as fast as he could. Duane snickered cruelly. He strutted over but I was already striding forward to him. We stared at each other and anyone with a trained eye like Jett's could pick up on the fact that our eyes showed nothing but rage, only mine were a very intense, passionate kind of rage and Duane's were just taunting, and cruel. My eyes flickered on my group for a moment before returning to Duane but he had almost picked up on something. He rushed forward and tried to kick Eric. Next thing you know I have Duane by the front of his shirt. I shove him against the locker, rivaling his strength as best as I can. All of a sudden it's as though a red veil fell over me. I was unaware of everything around me I just wanted to cause Duane as much pain as possible. He tried turning over so my back was to the locker but I swiftly punched him. My fist connected with the side of his jaw and he tried to hit me. He missed quite a few times. We continued shoving each other into everything in the area and swinging at each other. Duane tried to kick a little kid behind us, the one he had been bullying, but I pulled Duane in another direction. This gave him an advantage and he kneed me right in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of me. I fell over and I gasped to regain my breath while Duane was about to continue beating on me but all of a sudden I heard an angry yell and I saw someone go flying at Duane. I took a deep breath and spun around and my jaw dropped open. There, beating Duane to the ground, was Peanut. I stared, shocked. Peanut, who had caused a fight between my crew and the Greasers earlier. Peanut who was supposed to be mad at me for that argument we got into. "Peanut?!" I cried. He lifted Duane up by the front of his shirt. "What?" He asked. "I-I-I-I thought you were..." I started, but he cut in. "Look I'm sorry fer throwin stuff at chu and all kid. I was just mad." he said. "I'm sorry too Peanut. And I think I owe you one now." I said looking at the beaten up Duane to Peanut. We both bumped fists. "Time ta take out the trash." He said. But instead we shoved him in a locker. We shut the door. It was odd but I could swear Duane smiled and waved goodbye. "Looks like our work here is done." Peanut said, brushing himself off. Then a hand clamped down on each of our shoulders. "Yes it looks like it is boys." said a somewhat familiar voice. We spun around. Standing there was none other than Dr. Crabblesnitch himself. "D-doctor Crabblesnitch sir-" I said, suddenly dismayed. "Brawling in the hallways of this school...you boys are a disgrace." He said. I turned to glance at Peanut, who looked as horrified as I did. "But sir the other guy, Duane, he was fighting too...he tried to assault a younger student that's why Beckett and Peanut hit him." Jett interjected. "Mister Malone I will deal with you later." Dr. Crabblesnitch said. He handed Peanut and I over to the Prefects and opened the locker we had stuffed Duane in. As soon as he did Duane went running out. About two or three prefects hastened to catch him while Dr. Crabblesnitch and another prefect kept an eye on us. A few minutes passed or maybe an hour and the prefects returned empty-handed. "He ran off campus sir." One said to Dr. Crabblesnitch. "He's gone?!" Doctor Crabblesnitch asked, appalled. The other prefect nodded. "Well then let's take care of these juvenile delinquents these...these criminals." Dr. Crabblesnitch said harshly and the prefects escorted Peanut and I away from all of the anxious students to his office. Everyone looked so worried and I had a bad feeling about the fate Peanut and I would soon be subjected to. And so they took us away from the crowd of students as though we were the scum of the earth, as though we were real criminals, only Peanut and I didn't struggle. We awaited our heavy fate, which seemed to be supported by only strings. Category:Blog posts